


Eternal Echo

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: *向导哨兵AU
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho, Marco Reus/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 1





	1. Temporary Fix or Not

*Marc-Andre ter Stegen / Marco Reus

“你可以来帮我修理一下冰箱吗？”罗伊斯的短信在上午十点零七分显示在了特尔施特根的通讯器上，“不知道为什么它不运作了。”  
罗伊斯是能在几秒钟之内组装一把狙击枪的哨兵，虽然特尔施特根喜欢并且擅长动手，但一个冰箱真的难不倒罗伊斯。他短讯上的每一个字都透露着想要打破古怪的沉默的生硬——这是那件事发生之后，罗伊斯第一次联系特尔施特根。一直想要和罗伊斯说话却找不到合适的理由的向导自然顺势答应了下来，特尔施特根回复说我这就到。  
是罗伊斯的精神体Woody给特尔施特根开的门。Woody是一只华卡约种的羊驼，皮毛雪白顺滑，谁看了都按耐不住想要上手摸一摸，但精神体是主人性格里某一部分的缩影，Woody继承了罗伊斯为数不多的坏脾气，不熟的人靠近先是一脸口水再是一蹄子，趾高气昂，威风凛凛。  
“嗨，Woody。”特尔施特根也不是没有被这只羊驼虐待过，但那都是快十年前的事情了，现在Woody看见他跟看见罗伊斯没什么两样，乖乖给摸毛，被呼噜舒服了还会凑近了蹭蹭特尔施特根的手心。  
成就感不亚于揉乱罗伊斯精心打理的发型不被打。  
“马尔科呢？”特尔施特根弯下腰捧住Woody的脑袋，看了这么多年了，羊驼二八分的头毛还是让他忍俊不禁，说起来还是罗伊斯的责任，年轻的时候倒腾杀马特的造型，连带着精神体的脑袋也不放过，但后来罗伊斯洗心革面，Woody却还执迷不悟，谁要给他剪毛就咬谁，罗伊斯也不好使，“他叫我来修冰箱。”  
“厨房！”罗伊斯喊了一声，特尔施特根站起来拍了拍Woody的背，把Simba放出来陪羊驼玩儿，自己去找罗伊斯。  
厨房不算一片狼藉，冰箱里的东西井井有条地摆放在岛台上，但地板上确实铺开着凌乱的电路板和工具箱。罗伊斯抱着胳膊站在一边，皱着眉。  
“怎么了？”特尔施特根挽起袖子蹲在了散架了的冰箱前面，拎起一把螺丝刀，“你拆的？”  
“啊。”罗伊斯点点头，“今天早上突然就不管用了。我就拆开了，但也不知道哪里坏了。”顿了顿，小声补充说，“看起来哪儿都不对劲。”  
特尔施特根看了看电路板，没有烧坏的样子，拿着螺丝刀拨拉了一下乱成一团的电线，发现有一根断开了，稍稍用力挑出来看清了断口，喉咙立刻紧了起来。  
断开的电线的切面过于平整了，比起烧毁更像是用剪刀剪开的。  
“所以，是怎么了？”罗伊斯绕到特尔施特根的另一边，靠着岛台坐在高脚凳上，没有踩着地板，小腿像小孩子一样前后晃了晃，“能修吗？还是我得换个新的？“  
“换根线就好了。”特尔施特根说，“烧坏了。”  
“哦。”罗伊斯应了一声，客厅传来狮子的低吼和羊驼撒欢儿的脚步声，特尔施特根直起上身，罗伊斯抬手制止了他，“我去看看。”  
特尔施特根其实不太担心，八成是Woody又把Simba惹急了，不过Simba不会对Woody怎么样，最多把羊驼的——姑且说是刘海儿——扯下来——也不是第一次了。  
再一次，精神体是主人内心世界的一部分的反射。罗伊斯目睹了Simba破坏Woody发型全程之后，捂着脑袋对特尔施特根说，什么都行，你别动我头发。  
罗伊斯离开厨房去查看精神体之后，特尔施特根便把注意力放在了冰箱上，听见罗伊斯训斥Woody，然后感觉到Simba被罗伊斯搂在怀里揉脑袋。  
你倒是爽了。特尔施特根又开始嫉妒他的精神体了，Simba听得见他的想法，于是他十有八九是故意的，将脑袋彻底埋在罗伊斯的怀抱里。你都快两米长了不是一手能拎起来的小家伙儿了，别撒娇。特尔施特根和Simba说，狮子充耳不闻，尾巴晃了晃还碰到了罗伊斯的脸。  
“好了，Woody别欺负Simba，听到没有。”罗伊斯说，“不然我就把你收回去了。”  
Woody发出了反抗的、可怜的呜呜声，Simba舍得离开罗伊斯的怀抱去拱了拱Woody，像是在安慰他。  
“好好相处哦。”罗伊斯最后叮嘱一句，转过身回到了厨房。  
特尔施特根装作专注于修理冰箱，并不知道他们在客厅发生的小事情，罗伊斯没跟他说怎么处理的，只是走过来然后在他身边蹲了下来。  
特尔施特根用余光撇了他一眼，罗伊斯向前倾身好像在研究电路板的样子，特尔施特根的视线角落里只有他一截白生生的脖颈。  
雪白间有一个暗色的痕迹。  
那件事的全部细节像涨潮一样淹没了特尔施特根的脑海。

“你是想先听我解释还是先帮我解决问题？”罗伊斯盘腿坐在廉价酒店的床上，看起来除了有些疲倦没什么别的，只有特尔施特根知道他比表现出来的要糟糕的多。  
如果不是走投无路了，一个哨兵怎么会在异国他乡求助于另一个塔的向导？虽然特尔施特根自觉自己是罗伊斯在这里最值得信任的人。  
“或者你可以自己看。”罗伊斯用手指敲了敲太阳穴，“就是不确定现在里面是个什么状况，我，呃，真的很疼。”  
特尔施特根点点头，也坐到床上，在罗伊斯对面，深吸一口气，倾身过去，将两个人的额头靠在一起，罗伊斯的前额一片滚烫几乎要燃烧起来了，特尔施特根睁着眼睛观察着罗伊斯的表情，哨兵看起来很平静，放在膝盖上微微抽搐的手指暴露了他其实很痛苦的事实，这是不可避免的，没有结合的哨兵和向导的精神接触在一开始总是会很艰难。特尔施特根把手盖在罗伊斯的手上，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手背，罗伊斯眨动了一下睫毛，闭上了眼。  
特尔施特根进入到了罗伊斯的精神海。  
他们都还在门兴的时候，特尔施特根总帮忙给罗伊斯做精神梳理，那时候罗伊斯的精神海还很简单，空空荡荡，只有一片看不见尽头的海和万里晴空。后来，他们分开，以年为单位见面，特尔施特根听说罗伊斯的脑袋里爆发过海啸，也有过风暴，记忆的碎片像刀片一样摧残着每一个进入他精神世界的向导。  
特尔施特根只是听说过这些，他能见到的只有罗伊斯身上数不清的、浅色的伤痕。  
“我遭到了伏击。”罗伊斯的声音通过微弱的精神链接和特尔施特根解释说，“精神系的，先屏蔽了向导，把我孤立出来。”  
很高明的手段，围攻一个哨兵就要让他孤身一人，身体和精神上都没有援助。但他们选错了人，罗伊斯并不是那么容易被摧毁的哨兵，他有过长时间没有向导指引的经历，完全可以抗住没完没了的精神攻击然后逃出生天。  
“然后，我和我的队伍失去了联系。”比起自己破败不堪的精神世界，他更担心他的队伍，这比直接的攻击能让他崩溃。  
特尔施特根握紧罗伊斯的手。他穿过了浓厚的迷雾来到波澜不惊的海边，海水清澈却是灰色的。“你可以用我们的线路找人。”特尔施特根建议说，“一会儿你跟我到我们塔里去？”  
“不太合适吧。”罗伊斯说。  
“没关系，我可以为你做担保。”特尔施特根发现海面上起了一圈波纹，“想要晴天吗？”  
“我更想要椰子树。”罗伊斯说，“天总会晴的，树可不是一天两天可以种出来的。”  
特尔施特根笑了一下，集中注意力，一棵粗壮的椰子树出现在了精神图景的一侧，罗伊斯在链接里发出了低低的欢呼。  
“谢啦，马克。”  
涨潮起浪了。  
“怎么回事？”特尔施特根不确定这应不应该发生，他感觉到罗伊斯的内心很平静。  
“是结合热。”罗伊斯稀松平常地回答道，特尔施特根瞪大了眼睛，“是你的。”罗伊斯也睁开了眼睛，他们的额头还贴在一起，特尔施特根很清楚地能看清罗伊斯那双绿眼睛里的光纹。  
“别害怕。”罗伊斯清了清喉咙，突然在现实世界里说话还有些不习惯，“别紧张，深呼吸，马克。”  
特尔施特根照做了，抽离回现实世界他明确感觉到了自己身体的反应。结合热，好吧。对面是罗伊斯，真好，真尴尬。  
罗伊斯翻过手拍了拍特尔施特根的手心：“礼尚往来，我可以帮你——”  
特尔施特根一下子就懵了：“什、什么？！”  
罗伊斯茫然地眨了眨眼，他好像有些被打击到了：“呃，如果你不愿意的话，我可以给你去找——”  
不该是这样的。特尔施特根想象过这一幕发生在他和罗伊斯之间，但完全不是这个样子，不是这样无可奈何的选择也不是这样半推半就，应该、应该、应该理所当然而独一无二。  
“马尔科，我——”特尔施特根下意识地抓紧了罗伊斯的手臂吓了哨兵一跳，“我，我不是这个意思。”  
罗伊斯忽闪着睫毛，耐心地等待着特尔施特根继续。  
“我、我是说——”特尔施特根终于鼓起勇气了，他是狮子，应当拥有勇气，“我是说，我喜欢你。”  
“啊。”罗伊斯张了张嘴，脸上的表情有些空白，特尔施特根不免攥紧了他，可能会把罗伊斯弄疼，但他更不想让罗伊斯跑掉。  
两个人对视了好久，特尔施特根感觉时间在这一刻停止了，或者，就这样真的静止下去吧，他没办法面对接下来的事情。罗伊斯的胳膊动了动，特尔施特根犹豫了一下松开了他，然后他见识到了哨兵的行动力。罗伊斯扑了过来吻住了自己的嘴巴。  
“我也......不是会给随便什么人提出......这个建议的。”  
虽然开头不如他期待的那样，但特尔施特根内心最不敢言说的念想被罗伊斯实现了。  
罗伊斯被压在并不舒适的床垫上，麻烦如他却没功夫去抱怨这家旅馆的糟糕，他的全部注意力被特尔施特根牵走了，向导的掌控力从精神世界扩展到了床上，罗伊斯觉得他像一团棉花被反复揉捏，刚刚修复的精神触觉让他的感官有些延迟，但也被无限拉长，被特尔施特根抱到怀里贯穿的时候还有些愣神，快感顺着尾椎袭击了大脑，成为呻吟和颤抖，特尔施特根抱紧了他，罗伊斯趴在他的肩头承受着结合热的激烈。  
忽然脚心被什么柔软的东西扫过，罗伊斯惊恐地睁开眼睛发现Simba不知道什么时候被特尔施特根放了出来，蜷缩在床脚打瞌睡，不老实的尾巴翘起来捣乱，四处扫荡，然后在罗伊斯的脚踝上落下，缠上他，再松松紧紧地攀上他的小腿。  
“马克。”  
“嗯？“  
“亲我。”  
特尔施特根没有犹豫，鼻尖蹭了蹭罗伊斯的颈侧然后转过头和他接吻。温柔而深情，仿佛一对爱侣。

冰箱修好了。罗伊斯检查了一下，点着头拍了拍特尔施特根的小臂，他说，你真厉害，马克。  
不，你比较厉害。特尔施特根在心里暗想，把番茄酱递给罗伊斯让他摆回冰箱里，精准找到可以让冰箱罢工又很好更换的电线剪掉也不是件容易的事。  
“我们可以打一会儿游戏。”罗伊斯建议说，“然后我请你吃午饭。”  
“好。”特尔施特根点点头。  
整理完厨房，罗伊斯和特尔施特根回到客厅，Woody好像玩儿累了，趴在Simba的身上睡得正香，Simba一脸端正严肃地充当着靠枕，动也不敢动。罗伊斯打了个响指把Woody收回来，一下子减轻负担了的Simba立刻活动了一下背脊，然后晃着步子跟在罗伊斯脚边，等他坐在沙发上之后，毫不客气地占据了他的大腿。  
“哦，Simba，你真可爱。”罗伊斯笑着揉了揉Simba的鬃毛，任由狮子枕着自己。  
特尔施特根在脑海里叹了口气，Simba的尾巴像鞭子一样打在特尔施特根小腿上。跟Woody呆久了，任性都是一个样。  
游戏还是没玩，而是有一搭无一搭地看着电影频道的节目。罗伊斯捏着Simba的爪子好像只是在撸一只巨大的猫咪，特尔施特根看着他的侧脸，不知道该怎么样开口。  
喜欢已经说过了。他还能再说些什么而不让罗伊斯感到厌烦呢？  
“所以。”罗伊斯出声了，特尔施特根精神为之一振，“你中午想吃什么？”  
“......什么都行。”特尔施特根说，看着罗伊斯撇了一下嘴便补充说，“或者我们可以去之前Thomas推荐的那家烤肉。”  
罗伊斯拿出终端搜索了一下：“管理局附近那家？”  
“对。”特尔施特根朝Simba招了招手，狮子不情不愿地回到主人身边，“据说很新鲜。”  
“那还挺方便的。”罗伊斯没头没脑的说，“正好顺路。”  
“什么？”特尔施特根没跟上他的节奏。  
罗伊斯弯下腰从茶几下面抽出一沓纸，装订好的，特尔施特根凑过去一看，封面印着硕大的“结合申请”。  
“马尔科？”特尔施特根不敢确定这是不是他想的东西。  
罗伊斯把那份材料放到特尔施特根面前：“我都填好了，就差你签字了。”  
“马尔科，我——”特尔施特根吞了吞口水，怎么什么事情都跟他想象的不一样。  
“给你笔。”罗伊斯把钢笔塞到他手上，佯装轻描淡写地说，“签了，咱俩一会儿就顺便去管理局交了，不签，我连饭都不想请你了。”  
特尔施特根立刻翻到最后一页，罗伊斯已经签字了，于是他也手速飞快地写下自己的名字。  
“你也不看看前面的内容。”  
“看见你的名字就可以了。”特尔施特根把笔还给罗伊斯，“其他的都不重要。”  
罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，他在害羞。  
“走吧，去交申请表。”

这年头哨兵和向导的结合已经和自由恋爱无异，管理局附近已经兴起了一片相关产业，餐厅、礼品店、花店，当然还有枪支商店。  
特尔施特根让罗伊斯等一下，然后跑进了路边的商店。罗伊斯站在路边，百无聊赖地碾着脚下的石子，他不知道为什么特尔施特根表现得这么有耐心，他现在只想快点再快一点，如果负责登记的工作人员打个哈欠他恐怕都要跳脚。  
那天之后，原本只有一个模糊的想法的念头变得清晰明确并且想要立刻付诸行动——他想特尔施特根的社会关系里理所当然的有自己的名字，反之亦然。  
慢吞吞的进度条在那一句慌乱的“我喜欢你”之后被按了快进键，他不想再磨蹭了。  
不过，那家伙大概是觉得自己肯定不会跑。罗伊斯心想，当时那么用力地抓紧自己的压迫感，其实也有一点点怀念。就只有一点点，毕竟那瞬间的马克看起来害怕极了。  
“马尔科。”  
特尔施特根回来了，带着一束玫瑰花。  
罗伊斯刚抬起手就被塞了个满怀，馥郁的花香充斥着鼻腔，熏得他脑袋晕晕乎乎的。  
“干嘛啊这是。”罗伊斯的脸颊有点发烫，他感觉到有路人在看他们了。  
“我觉得我应该给你买一束花。”特尔施特根笑了起来，露出一排小白牙。  
老派的浪漫。罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子，抱着那束花，凑过去，踮起脚尖亲吻了特尔施特根的脸颊。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
海面放晴了，太阳出来了。

—END—


	2. Fire Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadon Sancho / Erling Haaland 前后无差
> 
> *双哨兵

*

“砰砰砰”  
桑乔朝天鸣枪三声，然而整个沙漠持续一片寂静，年轻的哨兵放下两只手上的重型武器，取下身上零七八碎的冷兵器，再以标准的投降姿势直起身，向后退了两步，远离那些在他手上停留三秒钟就能取人性命的玩意儿，十足的诚意。  
“出来吧，我投降了。”桑乔喊道，周围没有人，但他知道有人能听见，“就我一个，你们赢了。”  
回应他的依然只有风沙。  
桑乔暗暗深呼吸，他要有耐心：“我们队长在塔里养伤，剩下的人都去支援后线了，我真的是单枪匹马来偷你们芯片的。”  
一台小型无人机在半空中解除了隐形模式，盘旋了两下落在桑乔眼前，大概是在扫描他身上是不是真的没有任何可以致人于死地的东西了，桑乔对此相当配合，甚至脱下外套让它看个仔细。  
“你的条件是什么？”无人机发出被处理过的声音。  
“我要活着。”桑乔说，“拿我要挟多特塔让他们给你一大笔钱，我想他们还是很乐意的，你们要逃出边境，需要钱不是吗？”  
“你有什么信心他们一定会来赎你？”那个声音很轻蔑，桑乔已经很久没被这样对待过了，一时间还有点不习惯，“多特塔要我们的芯片很久了，这是最后一次机会。”  
“你们是不是逃亡逃到脑子坏了？”桑乔笑道，左手动了一下敲了敲自己的脑袋——这个动作都把无人机，或者无人机背后的操控者吓了一跳，“你们现在去打听打听，市面上我的人头和你们的芯片哪个值钱——你们还不敢提着我的脑袋到黑市露面，所以除了找多特塔要钱换人，你们没有更好的办法能得到这么一大笔资金了。”  
“……”声音沉默了一会儿，桑乔吞了一下口水，自己说自己人头值钱这种事也太奇怪了，以后再也不说了，好尴尬，尤其对方还不搭腔。  
“哈兰德在哪里？”声音突然发问。  
哦，你们的情报网原来还是在运作的。桑乔心想，也不算太坏脑子。  
“可别跟我提他。”桑乔装模做样地在沙地上啐了一口，“现在的年轻人是真的不行了，遇到点小困难，第一时间就想跑，不像我，好歹还坚持到了最后一刻。”  
无人机不动弹了，桑乔有点着急，咬咬牙：“说真的，你们怎么现在老把我们俩相提并论？我感觉我受到了侮辱。”  
无人机亮了绿灯，桑乔松了一口气，然后不远处的沙丘背后冒出来七八个全副武装的人，动作迅速地将他团团包围。  
“这就对了。”桑乔咧嘴一笑，“多特塔的联系方式需要吗？我建议联系副队，他会好好听你们说完话。”

Woody是在桑乔蹲下身系鞋带的时候凑过来蹭他的脸的。这可把桑乔吓了一跳，罗伊斯上前把他咬在嘴巴里的小刀拿走了，放在手里玩了两下，没问男孩儿为什么占着手就咬在嘴里——职业病，放在地上生怕别人顺走了。  
“你也不管管他，划着怎么办？”桑乔站起身，要回来了小刀，放出自己的精神体，黑猫站在桑乔的肩膀上蹭了蹭他的脸颊，然后一跃跳下，扒住了羊驼的刘海，以非常不优雅的姿势占据了羊驼的脑袋。  
“它知道你看着呢。”罗伊斯解释说，“也知道我会过来——走吧，去见见新人。”  
“新人？”桑乔隐约听说冬天塔里会有新注册的成员，忙着和扎加杜他们研究娱乐室的跳舞机，具体的也没去打听，“哨兵还是向导啊？”  
“哨兵，比你还小一点。”罗伊斯往前走，也没招呼他的精神体，Woody在被黑猫单方面的修理造型，早过了为精神体抗争的年纪的罗伊斯也不管他们，桑乔看了看，把他的小黑猫在羊驼脑袋上摆正了，三步并作两步跟上罗伊斯。  
“为什么还是哨兵？我以为咱们特别缺向导。”桑乔问道，“托马斯现在也做不了精神梳理，尤利安也好小气，非工作时间找他都不理我。”  
“……你就当他谈恋爱去了，别管他。”罗伊斯摆摆手，继续解释说，“这个小哨兵，是那种特别传统的。”罗伊斯把一只手举过头顶比划了一下，“很特别的那种。”  
“到底是传统还是特别啊队长？”桑乔被罗伊斯搞糊涂了。  
“哎呀，你看见他就知道了。”罗伊斯停下了脚步，他们站在了会议室门前，“你会爱上他的。”罗伊斯推开了门。  
一个黑白相间的模糊身影蹿到门口，桑乔还没看清是什么东西，他的精神体，他的那只在队长精神体脑袋上作威作福的黑猫就炸了毛了，呲牙咧嘴，拼了命地叫唤，把Woody也吓坏了往罗伊斯怀里钻，黑猫借助罗伊斯的肩膀窜上会议室中间的圆桌，锋利的爪子在桌子上留下几道白痕。  
“对不起——”  
桑乔注意到了会议室的另一个人——好吧，除了副队以外的另一个人，一下子就将罗伊斯说的形容对上号了。  
这人也太高太壮了吧。一眼就会被人确定是哨兵，绝对不会被认错属性的那种类型。  
那个模糊的影子消停不下来了，欢脱的甩着舌头跳上桌子冲向了黑猫，一爪子将小猫压在下面——桑乔没有感觉到疼痛传来，好像还收着力气似的——然后开心地舔了起来。  
“原来……”罗伊斯默默开口，“你的精神体是一只哈士奇，不是狼啊？”  
“对啊，不好意思啊。”新来的上前，两手拽起那只撒欢儿的大狗，“安静，大狼，要不然我把你收回去了。”  
被禁足简直是所有精神体最害怕的恐吓，哈士奇立刻安静了下来，放过了黑猫，受到惊吓的黑猫一瘸一拐地躲回了桑乔的怀里。  
“等等，你为什么管你的精神体叫‘大狼’？”皮什切克奇怪道，“既然它是一条哈士奇。”  
“因为第一次见到它的时候我也以为它是狼。”新来的揉着大狗的脑袋，转过头对桑乔露出和善的笑容，“不好意思吓到你的——”  
“猫。”桑乔说，“它就叫‘猫’。”  
“好名字！不好意思吓到猫了。”高大的哨兵有些局促，桑乔忽然意识到对方还比自己小，“我叫埃尔林·哈兰德，是今天来塔里报道的哨兵！今年十九岁！”  
“杰登·桑乔。”桑乔一只手抱着猫，伸出另一只手和体型不小，年龄很小的哨兵握了握手，“比你大一点。”  
“是前辈了哦。”罗伊斯在一旁补充道，队长拍了拍桑乔的肩膀，和哈兰德说，“我们考虑了一下，还是年纪相近的孩子在一起玩会更好一些，一会儿就让杰登带你逛逛，有什么处理不了的问题再来找我或者卢卡什。”  
“好的，队长。”哈兰德乖巧地点点头，和他的形象有一点反差。  
桑乔抓了抓脑袋：“那么，我们先去参观参观娱乐室？新买的跳舞机酷毙了。”

“芯片不在这儿。”雷纳的声音在桑乔和哈兰德的脑海中同时响起，“哦，这种新的交流模式还真有点不习惯，我觉得我有点精神分裂。”  
“精神分裂也总比被孤立出来强。”桑乔把自己整个人都藏在沙丘的背后，哈兰德还在探头探脑，被他一把按住了，“芯片在哪儿？”  
“在他们逃跑的大卡车上，有精神体在看管。”雷纳说，“你们两个人很难突出重围去靠近，顺便他们中有一个人的精神体是猛犸象——沙漠里的猛犸象，天呐。”  
桑乔喘着粗气，脑袋在飞速运转，几秒钟之内就想到了三四种解决办法但是无一例外都被他自己立刻否决了——他一个人可以拿自己的性命开玩笑，但是埃尔林在这儿，他怎么也算是年长一点，不能带着他冒险。  
“他们可够坏的。”雷纳的声音突然变得忽远忽近，“在攻击附近一百公里以内的向导交流频道，可能沟通会有点失真，你俩忍一忍。”  
“没关系。”哈兰德说，“我们都能听得见。”  
“他们在试图孤立哨兵吗？”桑乔确认道，“那我有个办法了。”  
“什么？”哈兰德往他那边凑了凑，两个人挤在一起。  
“两个人很难靠近，但一个人可以。”桑乔说，“我可以投降，让他们把我带去那个卡车。”  
“这不行。”哈兰德反对道，“这太危险了。”  
“他们不敢动我一根手指。”桑乔很坚定，“少根头发，马尔科都不会老老实实地交赎金。”  
“话是这么说啦……”雷纳也有点迟疑，“太冒险了，万一他们不要命了呢？”  
“可是我还有埃尔林啊？”桑乔笑道，“他们都在同一辆卡车里了，一网打尽太容易了。”  
哈兰德张了张嘴，觉得桑乔的计划哪里都不对，但是却说不出什么理由，说到底，如果他是杰登，他也会做出同样的决定，他相信自己，杰登也相信自己，于是他决定相信杰登，他说，好吧。  
雷纳感觉到了他们两个精神世界相同的情感碎片，知道说什么也不管用了，这个计划执行定了。  
“所以，一会儿你断掉联系。”桑乔对雷纳说，“伪装你被屏蔽掉，让他们放下戒心，以为我是被孤立了，完全走投无路的投降，埃尔林——”桑乔看向自己身边的哈兰德，“等我被他们带走了，一路追踪过去，给我五分钟，然后——”  
“救你出去。”  
“我本来想说抢芯片。”桑乔耸了耸肩，“既然你这么信任我五分钟能搞定，那就这样吧。”  
雷纳重重叹了口气：“三个小时之后我尝试连接你们，不行的话我就上报了。”  
“报给副队，队长还在养伤。”桑乔嘱咐道，“不过，我想我们不会到这一步。”  
“祝你们好运。”雷纳说完最后一句祝福便主动断开了链接。  
桑乔摸了摸身上的兵刃，拿起两把大狙，准备从沙丘背后走出去，哈兰德拉住了他的袖子。  
“怎么了？”桑乔回过头，一脸奇怪，“还要个吻别？”  
“为什么是吻别？”哈兰德的表情变得茫然了。  
“电影里都这么演的。”桑乔笑道，“开玩笑的。”  
“但我觉得，我们可以抱一下。”哈兰德张开双臂。  
桑乔回过身钻进了哈兰德怀抱：“别搞得和生离死别一样，埃尔林，这远不是结束。”  
“我知道。”哈兰德说，“这才刚开始。”

哈兰德的确是传统的哨兵。传统到放在今天已经十分特别了。  
而这让桑乔对搏击训练课重新有了兴趣——重新评级以前，他和同评级的哨兵对打，完全不尽兴，往往对练完还能去做万米长跑的耐力训练，重新评级之后，倒是和队长对练，但是罗伊斯这家伙可坏了，一边说自己年纪大了打不动了，一边用丰富的经验把桑乔压制了，自己倒数十秒，单方面宣布结束，速战速决，比起搏击训练更像是哄孩子玩儿——现在，哈兰德来了，他在第一节训练课就和桑乔一组，然后就再也没分开了。  
这天训练课结束，两个人又留下来对打了几个来回，酣畅淋漓，爽到今晚大概能睡得很沉。桑乔在平台边坐下，解开缠手带，哈兰德拎着两瓶水走过去，冰镇的，一瓶悄悄贴在了桑乔的脸上。  
“冰死我了！”桑乔抗议道，“放一边，我一会儿喝。”  
哈兰德点点头在他身边坐下：“一会儿去吃饭吗？”  
“吃啊，饿死了。”桑乔说，“今天这个运动量，我觉得我可以饭后吃个甜点了。”  
“我请客！”哈兰德说，桑乔挑眉看向他，似乎在问这又是唱哪出，“我妈说要感谢你的照顾，要我请你吃饭。”  
“噗。”桑乔不给面子的笑出声，他总忘了哈兰德比自己还小，是需要每周给爸爸妈妈哥哥姐姐报备的年纪，“替我谢谢阿姨了，你搞到外出许可了？”  
“啊？”哈兰德一愣。  
“啊什么啊，你就打算请我吃食堂啊？”桑乔屈起胳膊怼了一下哈兰德。  
哈兰德挠了挠头，桑乔看他好笑，摆了摆手：“食堂就食堂吧，咱们食堂也是一绝。”解开缠手带的那只手一摊，“饭卡拿来。”  
哈兰德从口袋里掏出金属卡片，再次重申了一遍：“我请客！”  
怎么说呢，桑乔是很年轻，但是哈兰德比他更年轻，还不明白“我请客”意味着什么——当罗伊斯和皮什切克赶到现场的时候，哈兰德的饭卡只有工本费了。  
“可算有比你小的让你欺负了是吧？”罗伊斯看着摆满一桌子的套餐，给了桑乔的脑袋一下，黑猫不知道从哪儿冒出来咬住了羊驼的尾巴，罗伊斯咧了咧嘴，“管管。”  
“管不了。”桑乔朝精神体招招手，小黑猫颇为傲娇的一扭头，尾巴晃呀晃，不搭理他，哈兰德觉得好玩便也把哈士奇放了出来，被憋坏了的大狼立刻冲着另外的精神体奔过去，Woody早有预料一撂蹄子往旁边闪去，哈士奇以迅雷不及掩耳的速度叼住黑猫的后颈把它甩到自己背上，不管不顾从窗户跳了出去。  
“你家大狗是在报复我吗？”桑乔郁闷地说，他能感觉到自己精神体在风中驰骋的酸爽，“我让你吃回来还不行吗？”  
“不，大狼只是在表达喜欢。”哈兰德说，“我想它很喜欢你的猫。”  
“喵——！”  
“……”桑乔捂住脸，“放过猫吧，它还是个孩子。我让你吃回来，就从明天开始。”  
皮什切克看着旁边抱着羊驼笑得上气不接下气的队长，无奈将企鹅放了出来，握了握它厚实的前肢：“去，看着那两个小家伙儿，别掉到喷泉里了。”

卡车内的气氛有些剑拔弩张。桑乔名声在外，就算浑身上下没有一件武器，还被反绑住双手，也依然让人放不下警惕心，都拿着枪指着他也还有些不安，总担心这个年轻的哨兵会突然奋起杀他们一个措手不及。  
“别这么闷嘛。”桑乔故作轻松地说，“反正也是打发时间，不如聊聊天？”  
没有人理他，有个枪口还往上抬了抬。  
“说真的，我是很牛逼，但也没到能以一敌八的水平。”桑乔诚恳地说，“我以为咱们都达成了共识可以稍微友好相处那么一会儿。”  
还是没人说话。  
桑乔在心里叹了口气，怎么这么费劲，他真的不擅长问话，但形势所迫，他只能硬着头皮直接问：“那个芯片，是做什么的？”  
“你不知道是做什么的就来偷？”看起来是头目的那个人对桑乔的话做出了反应，“多特塔让你做什么你都做吗？”  
“任务嘛。”桑乔说，“我级别不够，芯片内容是再往上的机密。”  
头目沉默了一会儿：“……我们也不知道。”  
“哈？”这跟说好的不一样啊！桑乔一开始猜那个芯片是这个组织的什么内部机密，拿到手了对塔清剿他们有帮助，虽然多特塔一向对这些活动没有兴趣，但这是桑乔能想到最合理的解释了。  
“我们只知道有这张芯片，我们可以顺利离开这里。”头目说，“所以，我不可能把这个交给你。”  
“是这样啊。”桑乔意味深长地感叹道，“都不容易啊——”  
“老大！”司机大喊道，头目转过头，卡车行进的道路上赫然趴着一条狗，感觉到车辆来了，懒洋洋地抬起头，目露凶光，像极了狼，还没等他们搞清楚怎么回事，车顶发出一声巨响，抬起头，枪都没来得及举起来，整个车顶的铁皮就被掀掉了，“嘭”一声，哈兰德结结实实地把自己砸了进来，顺便带倒了就近的两个人，不知是不是故意的，落脚点也正好踩在他们的腿上。  
“都说了给我五分钟！”桑乔趁着所有人发愣的功夫，将早就用藏好的刀片划断了的绳子挣脱开来，猝不及防地身长胳膊一下子将身边两个人的武器缴获了，立场调转，虽然桑乔、哈兰德人数不占优势，但是没有人敢轻举妄动，子弹快还是拳头快，他们不敢赌，“埃尔林！我还有一分半呢！”桑乔嚷道。  
“啊？大狼闹着要见猫。”哈兰德说，一脚踹上头目的胸口，“芯片在哪儿呢？”  
“就你踹的那个。”桑乔答道，“诶，下手轻点，回头副队又数落咱们没轻没重。”  
“好叻！”  
雷纳重新进入他们精神世界的时候，看到的就是这么一片场面，是海啸，是烈火，是无尽的星河和璀璨，简而言之——玩儿嗨了。  
“喂。”雷纳有时候会怀疑，他不是他们之间唯一的未成年，而是唯一的成年人，“差不多就得了，芯片到手了？”  
“在我这儿了。”哈兰德回答道，“要回去了？”  
“回去吧。”桑乔看着周围的人都一脸视死如归，心头一动，恍惚地发觉他好像有太多事情不知道了，“还要把芯片送回去。”  
哈兰德点点头，一脚踹开车门，跳下去，大狼飞奔过来，吐着舌头在哈兰德脚边打转，看见桑乔又去蹭他的小腿，桑乔把大狙挂在脖子上，往后一背，腾出一只手揉了揉大狼的脑袋，还没有彻底安全下来，还是别放猫出来添乱了，“等一会哦。”桑乔安抚道，哈士奇乖乖地拱了拱桑乔，晃着尾巴跟在他后边。  
“走吧。”桑乔朝哈兰德扬了扬下巴，迈步走到了前面去，哈兰德跟在他身后。  
然后的便是未来。

—END—


	3. Cross Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc-Andre ter Stegen / Marco Reus

*

“对了，马克，所以，他是一个什么样的人？”  
视频那边的拉基蒂奇露出温和的笑意，将话题从公事转变到私人生活，特尔施特根下意识地调整了一下坐姿，向前探了探身，发现离镜头靠得太近了又向后挪了挪，看着拉基蒂奇从桌面上拿起两张薄薄的纸，在镜头前晃得哗啦哗啦响。  
“他的公开资料只有这些。”拉基蒂奇说着将那两页纸翻给特尔施特根看，就算这样那上面还覆盖着很多黑色的线条，“愿意和我说说他吗？”  
没有什么不愿意的。只是特尔施特根不知道从何说起。认识的岁数很早，相处的时间又没那么长，发生的故事也大都是琐碎的小事，互相掀被子叫起床，衣冠不整的样子看到厌烦，一起去食堂再在训练场门口分别，累得手指头都抬不起来晚上却还能一起翻墙出去玩——没有浪漫的、越界的，就连感情到底是在哪个时间点变了味道也说不清楚。  
“马尔科，嗯，他是很出色的哨兵。”话说出口，特尔施特根就露出了懊悔的表情，如果让口中的当事人听见了大概要瞪大了眼睛嚷着“就这样？”、“当真的？”。拉基蒂奇也有些哭笑不得，但他没说话，特尔施特根只好硬着头皮继续说，“我们刚认识的那时候，我以为我会讨厌他。”  
或许不是“以为”，特尔施特根想，他可能在一切最开始的时候是的确讨厌他的，二十岁的罗伊斯不收敛脾气，性格像他的发型一样醒目，做事带着浓厚的塔外的风格，这曾一度惹恼了在塔内长大的特尔施特根。  
“但在我意识到之前，我已经开始在意他了。”特尔施特根说，“或者说担心他。”  
哨兵敏感的五感让他们本能地远离一切具有刺激性的危险任务，但罗伊斯并不是，他自嘲自己感官迟钝，没有人愿意去的任务他照单全收，回来被问及身体状况，只是咧咧嘴，不用向导做梳理，只想要一间静音室睡一觉。  
特尔施特根和罗伊斯就是在那时候爆发了他们之间最后一次争吵，以“你怎么罗里吧嗦的”为开始，以特尔施特根闯入罗伊斯的精神世界为结束。  
简单的梳理没有办法看到精神海，特尔施特根只是帮罗伊斯简单地修复了一下精神屏障，抚平了激烈的波动和雪花似的裂纹。  
“你看，我说了吧。”罗伊斯被特尔施特根按着后脑勺没好气，但语气没有刚才那么生硬了，也不自觉地抓住了特尔施特根的衣角，向导顺着他说话，没有揭穿这些事实。  
“我想象过他的精神世界的模样。”特尔施特根缓慢地说，“但我猜错了。”  
特尔施特根以为那里会有一片散发着香气的黄金麦田、剔透欲滴的诱人蜂蜜还有充满萤火虫的热闹夏夜。

哨兵和向导也会做梦。但他们无一例外都讨厌这个生理现象，平日里傲人的身体特征延伸到睡眠里，导致他们的梦境都无比真实，历史上甚至有哨兵分不清梦境和现实而引发的悲剧。向导倒不会分不清，可但凡在理论课上听了一耳朵的都会明白自己的梦境其实是某些真实情绪的投射，可能是自己本身的，也可能是身边的人的。  
特尔施特根这些天一直被那个噩梦缠身。  
一片望不见底的悬崖，和纵身一跃的马尔科。  
被惊醒的急促的呼吸声吵醒了枕边的人，罗伊斯在特尔施特根的臂弯里翻了一个身，面向他，没有睁眼，迷迷糊糊地仰起头亲了亲特尔施特根的下巴，又想哄小孩似的拍了拍特尔施特根的脸，脑袋一歪，枕在向导的肩窝里又继续睡了。  
什么啊。特尔施特根侧过头望着罗伊斯，房间里很黑，但不妨碍特尔施特根能看清他的睡容，哨兵睡得很安稳，垂下来的额发打扰到了睫毛，眨动两下就又安静了下来，呼吸均匀平稳，无一不在证明特尔施特根梦境里发生的一切是虚幻的，没有根据的。  
梦里的罗伊斯就像一张纸片一样向后仰去，特尔施特根来不及伸手，来不及抓住他，只能眼睁睁地看着他消失在了断崖边。  
特尔施特根调整了几次呼吸，起伏的胸膛弄醒了罗伊斯，他还是没有睁开眼睛，困倦使他皱了皱眉，但手却先一步捧住了特尔施特根的脸庞，把向导扳到自己的眼前，含混不清地问他是不是做噩梦了。  
“唔。”特尔施特根应了一声，“算是吧。”  
罗伊斯这才睁开眼睛，他是不清醒的，特尔施特根看得出来，他拉着特尔施特根的耳朵，没什么力气，哈欠赶在安慰之前，眼角湿润。  
“梦见什么了？”罗伊斯问道。  
怎么和你说呢？特尔施特根想着，哨兵又搓了搓他的耳垂，“嗯？”他催促道。  
“梦见你不见了。”特尔施特根含糊地说道，“就在我的眼前。”  
罗伊斯笑了一下，他支起身压到特尔施特根的身上，手指松开了向导可怜的耳朵转而开始在他的脸上点来点去，眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴巴。  
“是梦。”罗伊斯笑道，低下头蹭了蹭特尔施特根的脸庞，新冒出来的胡茬弄得特尔施特根有点痒痒的，“我在这儿呢。”  
“我知道。”特尔施特根搂着罗伊斯的腰，任由他摆弄自己的脸，“我知道，我知道。”  
罗伊斯蹭够了，转过去吻住特尔施特根的嘴唇，然后毫不挣扎地让向导夺走主动权，轻松地被特尔施特根抓着手腕调换了姿势。  
“你最好别让我知道你是假装做噩梦。”罗伊斯将双腿缠上特尔施特根的腰，“我会生气的。”  
“我对此并不擅长。”特尔施特根吻着罗伊斯的脖颈，比起让罗伊斯生气，他可能更擅长让他高兴。  
哨兵和向导结合的时候，总会有些活跃的碎片闯进对方的脑子里。特尔施特根在感觉到怀里的罗伊斯忽然绷紧身体，背脊像一张拉满的弓一样的时候，捕捉到了他的一些精神片段，与此同时的是高潮，然后眼前是星星点点的白光。  
但很快，特尔施特根意识到那不是大脑的空白，而是黑夜的萤火虫。

“差不多就是这样了。”皮什切克检查着文件确定没有遗漏的之后和罗伊斯这么说，“可以说点别的了。”  
“什么？”罗伊斯条件反射地警惕起来，“——杰登带着埃尔林他们炸塔了？”  
“不，关于你的。”皮什切克摆了摆手，“你这个四舍五入的蜜月怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”罗伊斯飞快地说，“没什么事情我就挂了。”  
“等等。”皮什切克阻止道，“我还得给你填观察记录，你总得告诉我点什么。”  
“一切正常，感情稳定。”罗伊斯抓了抓头发，“昨天我做的晚饭，都吃完了，目前他还活蹦乱跳的，不必担心巴萨塔找咱们算账……还要说什么？昨天晚上我们还进行了——”  
“停。”皮什切克打断他，直接发问，“所以，你还是没有让他进入精神海。”  
“他进去过。”罗伊斯小声说，“你忘了我们为什么要打报告来着？”  
“我想你不需要我在宣读一下医疗手册。”皮什切克说，“马尔科，他是你的伴侣，你得让他帮忙。”  
罗伊斯露出烦躁的表情：“我自己可以。”  
“你们认识这么久。”皮什切克叹了口气，“也结合过——很多次——让他进入精神海没有那么困难吧？”  
“就……不需要啊。”罗伊斯真的不耐烦了，“就这样吧，我还有事，拜拜。”都不让皮什切克把话说完就关掉了通讯。皮什切克说的事情，他怎么会不懂，但这与临时做精神梳理、结合甚至恋爱都是不一样的，罗伊斯不觉得他准备好了，也不觉得特尔施特根准备好了。  
他的精神海现在不能给任何人进入。  
“我刚才听到你有点生气。”特尔施特根从门口探出个脑袋来，“出什么事情了吗？”  
“没什么，一些塔内部的事情。”罗伊斯敷衍道，“吵到你了吗？”  
特尔施特根没回答他，反而走了过来，站在罗伊斯的面前，哨兵坐在椅子上抬起头，绿眼睛直直地望着特尔施特根。  
“马尔科。”特尔施特根伸手抚摸着罗伊斯的后颈，“你真的是在休假吗？”  
“是啊。”罗伊斯毫不犹豫地回答道，“上一次任务有点伤筋动骨，让我多休息一阵子。”  
特尔施特根点了点头：“你知道我可以给你做精神梳理的，对吧？合理合法的那种。”  
罗伊斯吸了一下鼻子，嗯了一声。  
特尔施特根叹了一口气，在罗伊斯面前蹲下，手放在他的膝盖上，轻轻的摩挲着：“马尔科，面对我，你有什么好担心的呢？你们哨兵最不想让别人知道自己的恐惧，但我们第一次精神链接的时候，你就把一切都告诉我了——还有什么需要担心的吗？”  
罗伊斯低着头去抠特尔施特根的手指，紧紧盯着他皮肤上的纹路。他是被门兴塔从低级别的塔挖走的，登记注册的时候其他哨兵已经一起训练过一阵子了，罗伊斯匆忙加入，大部分训练都没什么好担心——如特尔施特根所说，罗伊斯一直都是出色的哨兵——但是在极限测试的部份出了差错。  
那个悬崖太高了，特尔施特根和其他向导站在一边围观的时候有点庆幸他不是哨兵，不需要往下跳。但他的室友是哨兵，特尔施特根在哨兵的队伍里一眼就找到了罗伊斯，平常总在和别人说话的家伙安静的可疑，这样的表情只在他出正式任务的时候会出现，这些小打小闹似的测试根本不被他放在心上。  
“马尔科。”特尔施特根试图通过为了偷跑出去建立的临时精神链接找到罗伊斯，他本不抱什么希望的，罗伊斯在某些方面的脾气太坚决，像是不愿意麻烦人也像是执拗，没想到的是他立刻就回应了特尔施特根的联系，“马尔科，你在害怕吗？”  
“唔。”罗伊斯磨磨蹭蹭地不说话，特尔施特根试探性地伸出精神触角安抚着罗伊斯的精神世界，“太高了。”罗伊斯不情愿地回答道，“真的要从这儿跳下去吗？”  
“我们可以偷偷地保持这个链接。”特尔施特根建议道，“把你的恐惧给我，你只管往下面去跳。”  
罗伊斯还在犹豫，但很快就轮到他了，前一个哨兵被拉上来的时候直接坐在地上开始哭——好丢人啊——罗伊斯默默地想，没有答应特尔施特根的“作弊”提议，也没有断开他们的链接。  
罗伊斯站在悬崖边，特尔施特根剥离了他恐惧的感观，哨兵张开双臂跳了下去。  
特尔施特根顺着精神链接感觉到了坠落的风声和罗伊斯畅快的笑声，在即将触底的那一刻，特尔施特根忽然被罗伊斯拽到了他自己的精神世界里。  
那是一片海。空旷，无风。  
没有特尔施特根曾经想象的一切。  
“马克。”罗伊斯抓住特尔施特根的一只手指，“那是作弊。”  
“但那次作弊让我们得到了夸奖。”特尔施特根笑道，“马尔科，你在休假，不是吗？休假就要放松，而且我在这儿呢。”  
罗伊斯深吸了一口气，他说，好吧好吧，马克，你说了算。

特尔施特根又做了一场梦。  
还是那个悬崖，罗伊斯也仍旧站在那里，只不过这次他回过头来，在朝自己笑。  
“你知道你随时可以选择。”特尔施特根听见他自己说，“比如回来。”他伸出了手，握住了罗伊斯的手腕，将他拉远，远离那个一旦掉下去便粉身碎骨的悬崖。哨兵靠在他的怀里眨了眨眼，说谢谢。  
这个梦很平静，没有前些日子那样惊心动魄。特尔施特根醒来的时候就已经是早晨了，比平常起床的时间早一些，罗伊斯还在睡，特尔施特根小心地翻了个身，完全面向罗伊斯。看久了可能让哨兵的本能注意到了什么，罗伊斯的睫毛抖动了两下，睁开了眼睛，神智不清明，却能下意识给特尔施特根一个微笑。  
“又做梦了？”罗伊斯的发问还带着未睡醒的黏腻，从被子里伸出手搂住特尔施特根的肩膀，脑袋靠过去，贴在特尔施特根的额头上，“又梦见我跳下去了？”  
“不，马尔科，我梦见我抓住你了。”特尔施特根轻松的说道，“你还很客气，说谢谢。”  
罗伊斯发出一声轻笑，用气声在特尔施特根的耳边说：“我爱你，马克。”  
特尔施特根拍了拍他的后背，他们靠在一起，罗伊斯闭上眼睛，特尔施特根便又进入到了他的精神海里——椰子树被风吹得沙沙响，卷携着一些遥远的香气。特尔施特根抽了抽鼻子，好像还有些麦子的香味。

—END—


	4. Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho  
> （Background：Marc-Andre ter Stegen / Marco Reus）

*

杰登·桑乔二十岁了。  
不论是在塔内还是在塔外，“二十”这个数字还都是非常年轻的，让一些宽和的人会脱口而出“孩子”的年纪。在多特塔也不例外，还都当桑乔是年轻的、新一代的、需要受到着重保护的孩子，但同时他们也都承认一个事实——桑乔在过去的一年里成长了很多。“杰登长大了”、“杰登已经是个独当一面的大人啦”已经成为了桑乔最近总会收到的赞美。  
尤其在桑乔二十岁生日这天，他知道一定会有“神秘”的惊喜派对，但是当他真的步入漆黑的休息室，然后被突然炸开的拉花撒了满头满脸的彩色纸片和亮片包围的时候，他依然吸了吸鼻子。“生日快乐！”他的队友们这样喊道，紧接着就是温暖的拥抱和落在头顶的抚摸，他们平日里太亲近了，接二连三的祝福和称赞和往常没有什么区别，不过桑乔一点也不介意，对于“长大”这样欣慰的感叹接受良好，甚至有点高兴。  
“小孩”听起来还是有心无力，“大人”感觉就能一往无前了。  
可以单独外出的队友给他准备了很多新奇的礼物，桑乔的生活不算闭塞，但也有很多没有见过，不断地发出大呼小叫，而不能外出的——特指雷纳，货真价实的小朋友——则为他做了贺卡，还找二三线队伍的小孩给他录了视频，他们一口一个偶像叫的生日男孩儿有点飘飘然了。  
哈兰德是等围绕着桑乔的哄闹的人群逐渐散去，到派对里找到自己的活动之后才凑上前去的。  
“生日快乐。”高个子的哨兵递上一个包装粗糙的礼物，“我自己包的，你别嫌弃。”说着还挠了挠头，有点羞涩。  
“哇，亲手做的？真酷，哥们儿。”桑乔一边说着一边拆开了礼物，是一张已经绝版的唱片，“我的天呐，兄弟，你哪儿搞来的？”桑乔握紧哈兰德胳膊，扭过头朝人群喊道，“瞧瞧，埃尔林给我搞到了一张唱片！而且已经没得卖了！”  
“他可真爱你，兄弟！”不知道是谁喊了这么一句，桑乔哈哈大笑出来，转过头拍了拍哈兰德的手臂，说：“谢了，这个礼物我太喜欢了，哪天到我寝室，我有唱片机，咱们听听看——唉，我可太喜欢了！”桑乔又重复了一遍。  
哈兰德看着桑乔笑容不自觉地扩大了，正要说些什么的时候，一条胳膊从后面搂住了桑乔。  
“好了，收了后辈小朋友的礼物该收前辈的礼物了。”罗伊斯咧着嘴揉了揉桑乔的脑袋，得到寿星拖长声调的反抗，“埃尔林，借走你兄弟一会儿。”队长挤了挤眼睛，哈兰德摸了摸鼻子没办法拒绝。  
罗伊斯拉着桑乔走到一张空桌子前，拿出了他的礼物，没有包装，一卷牛皮，一抖便展开了，是一排形状各异的刀具，在七彩的灯球下闪着寒光。  
“喔，队长——”桑乔凑近了仔细打量着，每一把刀柄上都刻着JS7，他的名字，他的编号，“这是定制的？”  
“根据你的作战习惯和统计数据。”罗伊斯解释道，“二十岁了，该拥有属于自己的武器啦。”  
“我的天，我都不知道该说什么好了。”桑乔蹲下身扒着桌子边平视着那些凛凛闪光的兵刃，“太谢谢了，太谢谢了！”  
罗伊斯伸手抽出一把在指间玩了一个花样，然后递给桑乔：“试试看？”  
桑乔看着他的手，忽然注意到了什么，刚才罗伊斯拉他手腕的时候他就发现了他的手指上有什么东西，现在他看清了，那的确不是他的错觉：“……队长，你为什么戴着戒指？”  
哨兵的工作性质基本上杜绝了一切首饰。就连项链都是为了确认尸体身份而准备的名牌，其他的都是累赘。  
“这个吗？”罗伊斯晃了晃自己的无名指，“马克送我的，不是纯装饰的用，有电击功能，还储存了向导素，算是应急用的吧。”说着罗伊斯又摸了摸那个银环，有点不太习惯似的，“要不是制作工艺太复杂，我真想给咱们人手配备一个，就是马克肯定不高兴。”他停顿了一下，视线乱瞟，“……埃尔林估计也不高兴。”  
队长的发小不高兴就算了，自己的专利给别的塔先用了，要我我也不高兴……但埃尔林算怎么回事？桑乔瞥了一眼坐在沙发上和雷纳聊天的哨兵，眨了眨眼居然和他对上了视线，匆忙的挪开，将注意力重新放在罗伊斯身上：“……他为什么不高兴？有这么实用的东西，他第一个跳起来要申请吧？”  
罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛，愣了几秒钟：“你这么想啊？”  
“啊？”桑乔有点摸不着头脑，“别说他了，我都想要诶，队长……特尔施特根先生真的不能给咱们提供几个吗？”  
“好吧。”罗伊斯笑着叹了口气，拍了拍桑乔的肩膀，“怎么说呢，杰登，戒指这个东西吧，还是要找特定的人要比较好。”  
桑乔这下更加糊涂了，二十岁和三十岁还有这么大差距吗？为什么队长说的话还是那么高深莫测。  
“对了。”罗伊斯想起什么，“说到埃尔林，你们上次从沙漠回来，遭受了什么精神攻击？Gio的报告写的很含糊，你们真的没什么问题吧？”  
桑乔呼吸一滞，摇了摇头。罗伊斯耸了耸肩，说好吧。  
他不确定队长是不是看出来他说谎了。

哈兰德在恢复神智的第一时间就确定自己处境不妙——他甚至还没睁眼，身上的制服不是他常穿的样式，皮肤的触感太陌生了，各种武器也不是在他用惯了的地方。身下的质感很粗糙，像沙漠，过热的光照也印证了这一点，但他能感觉到身上有一片阴影，还有努力放轻却因为紧张或者恐惧没有办法彻底消失的呼吸声。  
他不是一个人在这里。而且另一个人比他先醒来。  
在精神世界召唤狼也失败了，从来不会置他不理的精神体不知道去了哪里。哈兰德调整了一下呼吸，感觉到身上的阴影立刻警觉了起来，他缓缓地睁开了眼睛。  
冰凉的刀刃立刻贴上了哈兰德的喉咙，他毫不怀疑稍微动一下他就会丧命。  
“你是谁？”钳制住哈兰德的哨兵低声问道，“你不是我们的人，为什么穿着多特塔的制服？”  
哈兰德这才低头看到自己身上的装备，黑底黄镶边，太著名的潜行服了——等等，我为什么会穿着多特塔的衣服？  
“放松点，兄弟。”哈兰德压抑着自己狂跳的心脏，“我也不知道我为什么会在这儿，我还指望你给我一个解释呢？”  
哨兵沉默了几秒：“名字。”  
“埃尔林·哈兰德。”哈兰德觉得他这辈子都没这么乖巧过，潜意识里有一个声音在疯狂尖叫着让自己对这个陌生的哨兵和善点，不然会后悔的，“你叫什么？礼尚往来？”  
“……”哨兵犹豫了，他把刀刃更逼近了一点，哈兰德仰起脖子，“桑乔，杰登·桑乔。”  
“喔。”哈兰德惊呼，“我听说过你，前几周你可让全欧洲的塔都知道了你的名字。”  
桑乔意外的放松了一些：“看起来你也什么都不知道。”  
“什么？”哈兰德眨了眨眼睛。  
桑乔掏出一个通讯器，还是BVB出品的，按亮了，大部分功能都已经被屏蔽了，但依然清晰的显示了日期。  
“三月十九……什么？！”哈兰德试图跳起来，被桑乔一个膝盖又给按回了沙地上，“现在是三月份？！”  
“没错。”桑乔说，“很显然，我们都失去了近四个月的记忆。”  
“我召唤不出狼——我是说我的精神体。”哈兰德说。  
“狼？酷。”桑乔心不在焉地应道，“我的猫也不回应我，大概是精神范围的攻击。”  
“我为什么穿着多特塔的制服？”哈兰德真的很好奇这一点，“我现在是多特塔的注册哨兵吗？”  
桑乔按了按太阳穴，他已经放开哈兰德了，没有威胁，他这样判断，而且就算打起来，他自觉也不会落下风：“我不知道，比起这个，我更想知道为什么我们在这儿。”  
哈兰德坐起身，上下摸了摸自己的口袋，有四把小刀和三把枪，两条子弹，如果刚才——三月十九日的刚才——有过一些交火的话，这些配备是非常充足的任务配给了：“我们在任务中？”  
“如果是的话，那太糟糕了。”桑乔蹭了一下鼻子，“我们随时都有可能遭到攻击——前提是——”桑乔意味深长地打量了一下哈兰德，“如果你真的是多特塔的哨兵，或者说，真的是我的队友的话。”  
“我不擅长做卧底，准确来说我讨厌以卧底的方式达成目标。”哈兰德耸了耸肩，“如果你相信我的话。”  
桑乔没有移开视线，盯着哈兰德，说：“我不是一个轻易会相信人的人，但很有趣，我内心的某一个部分先于我的大脑做出了判断——你说的都是真的。”  
哈兰德撇了一下嘴，没有告诉桑乔他也是这样的——面前这个陌生的哨兵，跟紧他，抓住他，不要落单，你们得一起——他的某一个难以捕捉的精神碎片是这样说。

“我现在体会老队长的心情了。”罗伊斯捏着钢笔迟迟不在雷纳提交的任务汇报上签字，“‘途中遭受了高级别的精神攻击’——这句话完全可以引申出一万字的描述吧！这帮小鬼头到底在上个任务中遇到什么事情了啊？”  
“你也应该体会体会你副队长的心情。”皮什切克气定神闲地说，“体检满屏红字和健康汇报上的‘一切正常’——马尔科，你认真的吗？还有，特尔施特根先生怎么会签字？你拿什么贿赂了他？”  
罗伊斯摆了摆手，示意他不要先说这个：“你觉得我去问谁比较合适？杰登肯定不跟我说，他现在还沉浸在‘我已经长大啦’的快乐之中，队长都不放在眼里了。”  
“谁写的找谁。”皮什切克说，“我相信Gio一定会对你知无不言言无不尽的。”  
“我怕吓着未成年，而且这明显是哨兵们遭遇了什么，有可能他们两个都没告诉Gio。”罗伊斯说，“我决定找埃尔林谈谈。”  
皮什切克点了点头：“去吧，等你回来我们来讨论一下——”罗伊斯溜没影了，皮什切克叹了口气，低头看了看自己一摇一摆的企鹅，“咱俩打个商量，你回头问问羊驼，它本体的情况如何？”  
企鹅肉眼可见的打了一个冷战。

这个时间哈兰德一般在训练场，罗伊斯查了一下作息表，现在桑乔应该被维特塞尔叫去帮忙了，所以他们两个没有黏在一起打搏击。  
果不其然，整个训练场只有哈兰德一个人，哦，还有他的狗，哈士奇正趴在一边吐着舌头晃尾巴，注意到罗伊斯进来立刻奔向他，不想招架大型犬的罗伊斯放出羊驼吸引了哈士奇的注意力。  
“队长。”哈兰德停下训练，走到场边，“有什么事吗？”  
“关心关心队员。”罗伊斯说，“任务中遇到了什么？”  
“没、没什么。”哈兰德打了个磕绊，罗伊斯眯起了眼睛，年轻的哨兵知道躲不过去了，“真的没什么，我们俩都完好无损的。”  
“杰登就算了，他是个大孩子了，哦，二十岁了，都可以算是大人了。”罗伊斯说，“你虽然这么大的个子，但依旧在我的关心范围之内，埃尔林，你们遇到了什么事？”  
哈兰德觉得罗伊斯是故意的，故意说什么杰登是大人了之类的话。不知道为什么，哈兰德最近很介意这样的评价，长大了的杰登，他的前辈杰登，他的目标杰登……他们本该是同龄人的，桑乔在第一次和他打搏击的时候就是这样说的——“终于有同龄人能这么畅快地跟我打一场了”——但是为什么，怎么所有事情都把杰登推到前面去了。  
“就是没什么事。”哈兰德坚持道，“我可以处理好。”  
罗伊斯在场边坐下，拍了拍旁边，让哈兰德也坐过来：“我没有小瞧你的意思，埃尔林，你已经远超你同年龄段的哨兵了，但是高级别的精神攻击，有的哨兵厮杀一辈子都未必遇得到，你也不想让我们担心我也明白，可是有的时候你得说出来，我们才能确定你没事，我们才能放心。”  
哈兰德看了一眼罗伊斯，叹了口气：“队长，你其实向导吧？”  
“嗯？”罗伊斯笑了起来，“照猫画虎，跟超棒的向导学的。”  
哈兰德看着罗伊斯无名指上的戒指也笑了：“……好吧，队长，我们确实遇到了很棘手的精神攻击——我们失去了近四个月的记忆。”  
四个月前，哈兰德和桑乔还是陌生人。  
罗伊斯的神色立刻变得凝重了。  
“然后我们对事实的判断出了一点点小差错。”哈兰德有些不好意思了，“都怪我们在放映室看了太多电影了。”  
电影肯定要承担一点责任。哈兰德心想，但最重要的肯定不是电影的原因，而是他们竟然都不可置信地相信了当时自己的判断。  
“因为什么也不知道，所以我们用通讯器读取了那张芯片。”哈兰德说，“Gio应该在报告中汇报了这件事。”罗伊斯点点头，理论上他们不应该看的，但是事出有因，不会追究这件事的，“我们发现那张芯片的内容……”哈兰德吞了一下口水，“是抹去哨兵体征的实验数据。”即便过了这么多天这个事实仍然让哈兰德难以相信，他不知道多特塔为什么要这个，但他知道自己不该问，“所以，我们得出了一个相当离谱的结论，队长，你不要笑。”  
罗伊斯点点头。  
哈兰德深吸一口气：“因为杰登四个月前好像被托马斯骗了不允许塔内恋爱塔内结合所以他猜测是我们两个谈恋爱想要私奔然后塔要追杀我们所以只好偷了这张芯片要抹除哨兵体征成为平凡人好真的在一起。”  
罗伊斯愣住了。  
罗伊斯发出一连串的爆笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！居然是这样！”  
“队长你笑的太大声了。”哈兰德无奈地捂住额头，“说好了不笑的。”  
“对不起对不起。”罗伊斯连忙道歉，“是这样的吗？”  
“是的。”哈兰德忧愁地点点头，“如果Gio再晚来一点，我们可能真的要开始考虑这张芯片要怎么样施行了。”  
“但是你们并没有消失这段记忆，对吧？”罗伊斯问道。  
哈兰德“嗯”了一声。  
“那你们怎么还没有开始谈恋爱？”罗伊斯直白地问道，然后他得到了一个红透了的年轻哨兵，他了然的拍了拍哈兰德的肩，“别担心，你们还小，还有时间玩这样的游戏。”  
不是这个问题啊，队长。哈兰德在心里叹息道，是杰登已经走到了前面的问题。

等罗伊斯离开训练室，哈兰德又进行了几组训练，饥饿感完全淹没了他之后才停下来，看了看时间已经过了用餐的时候了，出了室内天已经完全黑了，幸亏多特塔的食堂总会有厨师在值班，还给他留了饭菜，避免哈兰德去挨个敲宿舍门要零食吃。  
和哈兰德一样还没吃晚饭的是桑乔，维特塞尔拜托他做的事情似乎很麻烦，拖到现在才能解决晚餐，他没有过多思考，端着餐盘就来到哈兰德的桌边，坐在他的对面。  
“嘿。”桑乔和哈兰德打招呼，哈兰德咬着勺子跟他点了一下头，“你怎么这个时间才吃饭？”  
“训练忘了时间了。”哈兰德解释道，“Axel怎么拖你这么久？”  
“没有，他不着急的，但我觉得做不完不踏实。”桑乔回答道，他打开酸奶盖子，“对了，我问了Axel，那个芯片是干什么的，是用做证据还是什么。”他停顿了一下，“他说是塔里有用。”  
哈兰德有一种很危险的预感，“抹除哨兵体征”——这种颠覆性的技术，没有理由的判断是万万不能说出口的，于是他点了一下头：“可能，塔有自己的考量。”  
桑乔皱了一下眉，他不喜欢被瞒着的感觉，但他没有继续这个话题：“……一会儿要不要到我那儿听唱片？我换了一个针头，效果应该更好了。”  
“好。”哈兰德答应下来，然后看着桑乔笑了一下，拿出手机开始浏览网络，不再说话了。  
甚至于从吃完到回桑乔宿舍的路上他们都没有再做什么交流，哈兰德几次想要打开什么话题都不知道该怎么说起来。他有的时候真的不知道桑乔在想什么，说起来他认识桑乔还不到半年，虽然并肩作战、出生入死过很多次了，但，哈兰德觉得自己好像并没有那么了解桑乔，他不知道这个比自己只年长一岁的“前辈”沉默的时候在思考什么，笑起来的时候又是为什么而高兴，他只知道背脊紧绷的桑乔下一步是要掏出枪还是小刀，在腿边比出的手势是要潜行还是正面冲突，他只知道这些。  
桑乔用房卡打开房门，哈兰德跟着他走进去，然而没等他站稳就被桑乔以偷袭的力道和速度按在了墙上，比他矮的哨兵拥有超越他的身形和年龄的气场，哈兰德从不惧怕比他强大的力量，但又确实会因为桑乔的凛冽而紧张。  
“我想不通。”桑乔压低嗓音，“我想不通当时你怎么会信了我的鬼话。”  
“……什么？”哈兰德茫然了。  
“三月十九日。”桑乔说，“我说的那些私奔的鬼话，你怎么会相信？”  
哦……哈兰德咽了咽口水，他看到了桑乔眼里的狡黠和冲动，这个家伙，他不自觉地将手搭在桑乔的腰间：“我就是信了。”  
“你是一个超水平的哨兵，哥们儿，你怎么可能相信一个陌生人如此无厘头的推断？”桑乔挑眉。  
“我们不是陌生人。”哈兰德说，“我们是认识的，虽然我们失忆了，但是，杰登，我们是认识彼此的，那不过是我们第二次初遇而已，想想，还挺酷的，一般人不会有这样的经历，不是吗？”  
桑乔笑了，揪住哈兰德衣领强迫他低下头和自己接吻，短促、粗糙而真切，哈兰德甚至能感觉到桑乔的精神触角。  
“心比大脑更早意识到，也更加确定。”桑乔低声说，“埃尔林，我们在哪里都是最佳搭档。”  
哈兰德望着桑乔，看着哨兵笑起来——因为自己笑起来，哈兰德可以确信这一点——将自己的额头靠了过去，他说，在哪里都是。  
杰登真的是大人了，哈兰德想，他确凿有着一往无前的勇气。自己也确实跟在他的步伐后面，但这不必介意——杰登在他的前面，但他不必遥远的憧憬，他可以发自内心的理解，也不必苦苦地仰望，他可以迈步追赶——他们是相爱的。

—FIN—

*一个彩蛋*  
罗伊斯：嘿嘿嘿。  
特尔施特根：？  
罗伊斯：嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。  
特尔施特根：？？马尔科，你精神状态真的还好吗？？  
罗伊斯：嘿嘿嘿嘿——嗯？嗯！好好好，特别好，我搞到真的啦！  
特尔施特根：……呃，恭喜？  
罗伊斯：年下大狗小猫天之骄子天作之合最佳搭档制服情缘强强联合情有独钟——  
特尔施特根：嗯，我有在吃安利。

*又一个彩蛋*  
哈兰德：说起来，我找队长问了那个戒指该怎么做，特尔施特根先生发了教程，我们研究了一下发现那个是给队长私人定制的，给你的话，确实不好做，完全超出我专业范围了……  
桑乔：唉，真可惜。不过，队长发小对他可真好！我怎么就没有这样的发小？  
哈兰德：……你不是话里有话吧？  
桑乔：啊？特尔施特根先生确实对队长真好，不是吗？  
哈兰德：……特尔施特根先生送队长的是……戒指。  
桑乔：对啊。  
哈兰德：……  
桑乔：……啊？  
哈兰德：嗯。你房子塌了。

—END—


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc-Andre ter Stegen / Marco Reus

*

哨兵最近的梦境充满了童趣。八岁的马尔科在一个狭小的空间里，双腿叠起抱住自己的膝盖，他知道这一切都是虚假的，于是非常坦然地打量起身处的这个充满了木头和洗衣粉气味的空间。这是一个衣柜。他被挂起的衣物遮挡住，只能露出一双腿——衣柜的门被拉开的时候，能看到的样子就是这样的。  
“我找到你了。”  
是一个和梦境里的马尔科差不多年纪的小男孩儿。遥远一些的地方有嬉闹的声音，听起来他们是在玩捉迷藏。男孩儿戴着一顶浅蓝色的毛线帽，打开门之后便气鼓鼓地抱起胳膊，脸上还有明显的婴儿肥，看起来就像一个散发着热气的小面包。  
罗伊斯是在特尔施特根成年时认识的他，只在照片和模糊的影像记录里看到过他小时候的样子，很少见，他的确有些记不清了，但有些莫名其妙，在那瞬间罗伊斯很肯定那个男孩儿就是马克。而且是六岁的马克。  
“已经过去好久了。”马克还是满不高兴的样子，但依旧伸出手想要把藏在层层叠叠的衣服里的马尔科拉出来，“你怎么能躲这么长时间？”  
罗伊斯握住马克的手，他说，噢，马克。  
像是遗憾游戏以自己的失败告终，又像是庆幸他被特尔施特根找到了。  
没等罗伊斯搞清楚梦境里的自己在想什么，他便被闹钟叫醒了。他的病假还没有结束，不知道是在坚持什么而不去处理持续碎裂的精神屏障，几乎有些自暴自弃似的不对评估做出任何努力。特尔施特根被他的塔安排了一个不长不短的任务，就更没有人能够劝说他平静自己那片风雨欲来的海面了。  
不过这不代表罗伊斯真的就在家里无事可做。可以说他在这十来年漫长的哨兵生涯中终于有完整的时间可以去验证自己多年以来的想法。  
有些事情与其说是敏感，不如说是没机会去思考。哨兵的职业寿命很短暂，有一半活不到退役的年龄，在任务中丧生的占绝对多数，而另一半能够卸去所有负担去享受余下人生的，在接下来的日子里根本不会再提起自己曾经超凡绝伦的能力。在秒针颤动的瞬间能够捕获方圆几公里以内的一切细微变化的过往就仿佛是发生在另一条时间线上的梦境。人类会渐渐老去，曾经能够做到的会逐渐变得遥不可及。那么哨兵呢？上天赋予他们的异能与痛苦呢？  
哨兵会随着时间的流逝变回平凡的普通人吗？  
罗伊斯思考这个问题很久了。也许没有什么意义，但他想要一个答案。

从呼吸都夹杂着黄沙的地方回到塔里，特尔施特根刚刚落座还没喝上一口水，就觉得自己的大脑被惊涛骇浪拍了一个正着。透过那根纤细却强韧的精神链接，他看到另一片海正在经历一场海啸。  
“我得去看一眼马尔科。”特尔施特根突然站起来，他有一种不妙的预感。  
“最好是。”拉基蒂奇将一封加密的邮件递到特尔施特根面前，“你的老师也在线上找你。多特蒙德听起来是出了点什么事。”  
法夫尔在特尔施特根的印象里不是情绪特别外露的教官，被罗伊斯带着几个哨兵抛在半空中的时候都没有露出太明显的表情。而这次，隔着屏幕，特尔施特根都感受到了他的前教官的忧心忡忡，但这位老人家依然守着理智强调这段对话是发生在多特蒙德的主教官与其首席哨兵的合法伴侣之间的。  
“我明白。”特尔施特根点点头，“没有监听、没有录音。”  
法夫尔深吸一口气：“马尔科·罗伊斯失踪了。和那张芯片。”  
整个欧洲大陆都知道多特蒙德缴获了记录着哨兵机密数据的芯片。这不是什么秘密，里面的内容也心知肚明。罗伊斯更是毫不避讳地给特尔施特根解释过那里面到底是什么。“可以让一位卓越的哨兵变成凡人。”罗伊斯说这话时表情和语气都很平淡，“剥夺他超凡的五感，谋杀他的精神体，腐蚀他的精神世界，击碎他的一切保护屏障。”  
“听起来你们像是掌握了不得了的武器。”特尔施特根记得他是这样回应哨兵的。  
罗伊斯之后说的话就有些耐人寻味了，他说，也有可能是解药不是吗？  
想起这个，特尔施特根的脸色变了，但旋即又立刻否定了这个想法：“他不会做出这样的决定。”话音刚落又补充道，“在当下这个时间。”  
老教官不否认，看似不着边际说起了另一个话题：“你还记得以前在门兴的时候，我给马尔科的理论课论文一个B-的事情吗？”  
特尔施特根点了一下头。他记得这件事，准确来说只是记得这件事是怎么样发生的了。  
门兴塔在塔外几公里的地方修建了一个人工湖，用来进行演练，但平日闲置的时候就可以当作一个公园。罗伊斯和特尔施特根有时候会在晚饭后去那边转一圈，给亲近大自然的精神体放放风。  
Woody新修剪了一个发型，原本非主流遮住半个脑袋的刘海儿烫卷了，像在脑袋上开了一朵花。特尔施特根看见顶着新造型的羊驼没忍住笑了出来，被罗伊斯用胳膊肘顶了一下：“别笑。”罗伊斯故作严肃地说，“自尊心受挫回头拿你家Simba练手！”  
“是你拿Simba练手还是Woody拿Simba……”特尔施特根思考了一下措辞，“练蹄子？”  
罗伊斯没好气地拍了一下特尔施特根的肩膀：“Simba真乖，不会让你给烫卷花。”  
“Simba也很在意自己形象的。”特尔施特根笑说，比划着胸前，“出门前逼着我梳理了半天鬃毛。”  
“我说你们怎么这么慢！”罗伊斯恍然大悟，“磨磨蹭蹭的，原来在对着镜子臭美啊！”停顿了一下，打量着特尔施特根，“真的不是你在弄发型把锅推到Simba身上吗？”  
“一天见你八百次，需要弄发型吗？”特尔施特根很困惑地反问。  
罗伊斯鼓了鼓脸颊，有道理噢。  
Woody和Simba倒是不管主人在说什么，早就在湖边撒开了追逐打闹起来，绕了一圈回到他们身边，羊驼被狮子追得灰头土脸，躲在罗伊斯身后朝Simba吐口水，狮子伸长爪子去够他，罗伊斯护短，让特尔施特根管教一下，向导却一副甩手不管的样子，乐得看哨兵和他的精神体的热闹。羊驼脾气不算好，惹急了拨开罗伊斯冲出去想要扑住Simba，特尔施特根正要大笑出来，但笑容立刻僵硬在了脸上。  
罗伊斯被Woody一蹄子给踹到湖里了。  
“马尔科！”特尔施特根正要跳进去，Simba就在他之前跃进了湖里，没有几秒钟，不够特尔施特根反应，罗伊斯就已经拽着Simba上了岸。  
“你家狮子不太擅长水。”罗伊斯抹了一把脸开玩笑道，Simba在他旁边甩着自己湿漉漉的毛发，Woody小心翼翼地走过去蹭了蹭它。  
“没事？”特尔施特根知道这个湖对哨兵来说根本不算什么，意外发生的仓促，但罗伊斯依旧可以在半秒钟之内调整好自己回到岸边——可是，稍纵即逝的寒冷和恐惧也都是真实存在的，在向导的感知里这一切可以无限度的缩小，也可以无限放大。  
“没事，但。”罗伊斯犹豫了一下，“我有一瞬间，就一瞬间。”他比划着，食指和拇指黏在一起，“我以为我死了，我失去了我的所有感知。”  
“是水。”特尔施特根下意识地反驳他，“水阻碍了你的五感，这没什么。”  
罗伊斯摇了摇头：“……你等一下。”  
他转身再次跳进了湖里。  
一、二、三……五十八、五十九、六十。罗伊斯浮出了水面，他扒住岸边，笑起来：“102。”  
“什么？”特尔施特根皱着眉把他拉出来，不可避免地也给自己弄了一身的水。  
“你的心跳。”罗伊斯说，潮湿的、冰凉的手搭在特尔施特根的胸口，“很紧张吗，马克？”  
“我不知道你再次跳下去的意义在哪里。”特尔施特根有点生气，他不喜欢哨兵这样无厘头的冒险，即便他受到伤害的可能性几乎等于零。  
“我也不知道我想证明什么。”罗伊斯回答得有些茫然，“但我有一个猜测。”  
罗伊斯那年的理论课论文的内容就是他的这个猜测。特尔施特根阅读过，但具体论证过程和结论都记不太清了，只记得其中的一句话，罗伊斯写道：“只要我以为我死了，我就失去了我的天赋。”  
而这篇论文被法夫尔打了个一个B-，还附带一句颇为严厉的评语——“去研究你该研究的，马尔科”。  
“他一直想要求证这件事。”法夫尔的眉头紧锁，“不是没有人思考过哨兵内在的运行规律，但这个问题思索过多对于哨兵来说毫无疑问不是好事情，他们无法消化和处理这随之带来的负面影响。”  
“我想。”特尔施特根的喉咙吞咽了一下，“我想，我知道马尔科在哪儿了。”

门兴地区这么多年了也没有太大的变化。那个公园倒是变得有些荒凉了，年轻的哨兵和向导可能有更好的、打发时间的去处了。特尔施特根一走进去就看见了Woody，羊驼正在和一朵花作斗争，它想把它咬下来，感知到特尔施特根的出现，Woody便放过了那朵可怜的花转而来咬特尔施特根的裤脚。  
“乖。”特尔施特根揉着Woody的脑袋，放出Simba陪他玩儿，“马尔科在湖边吗？”  
Woody没有理会他，注意力被Simba完全吸引。特尔施特根也不在意，他是知道的。  
在刮风，像镜子一样的湖面被吹起一层一层的皱纹。特尔施特根的脚步很轻，怕惊扰到在湖边席地而坐发呆的哨兵。可惜，那是哨兵，也许特尔施特根在靠近这个公园的时候他就已经知道了。  
“118。”罗伊斯没有回头。  
“我的心跳吗？”特尔施特根笑道。  
“没什么长进。”罗伊斯拍了拍自己旁边的草地，“这么多年了，你应当变得更稳重一点，不是吗？”  
特尔施特根走到他的身边，在草地上坐下：“说实话吗？如果现在我的朋友丢了，我或许可以心跳58，脸不红气不喘。但现在是我的合法伴侣不见了，多多少少还是要紧张一点的。”  
“可是你知道我在这儿的。”罗伊斯托着下巴，望着眼前的湖泊，风停了，那又变成了一面镜子，“你有什么可担心的呢？”  
“和最终答案无关。”特尔施特根说，“只和你有关。”  
“都在巴塞罗那学了点什么？”罗伊斯失笑。  
“会让你高兴的事情。”特尔施特根耸耸肩，“你看了那张芯片了吗？”  
罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，答非所问：“卢锡安欠我一个A+。”  
哨兵不是永不衰落的神。能力可以通过训练得到提高，也自然会随着时间而衰退，可是上天赐予的苦难，和苦难背后的馈赠却会在某一个时刻得到永恒——只要我以为我死了，我就失去了我的天赋——只要我还坚信我还活着，我的天赋就会永存。  
“马尔科。”特尔施特根伸出手，掌心朝上，罗伊斯笑着将自己的手放上去，指头嵌进他的缝隙，十指相扣，“别担心，我抓住你了。”  
“我知道。”罗伊斯一字一句咬得很清晰，仿佛飘荡许久的蒲公英终于找到了落脚点，一切都安稳而脚踏实地了，他说，“我早就知道了，我一直知道的。”  
你能找到我，也能抓住我。我们都可以在漫长的岁月里得到永恒。

—END—


End file.
